Pearly Whites
by KayKoala
Summary: Cory spends the day with Lea after getting her wisdom teeth pulled. A Monchele One-Shot


_You're here for Ms Michele? Everything's done and fine, she's waking up if you'd like to come and see her._

Cory Monteith looked up from the intense game of Temple Run on his iPhone and gave a grateful nod to the dentist at the door. Shoving his phone into the pocket of his dark blue jeans, the giant Canadian followed the woman to a small, brightly lit, clean-smelling room where his girlfriend was drowsily lifting her head.

_Things were great! She was a trooper. Lea, we'll have your prescription for some medicine that will help with any soreness out at the front desk. Don't hesitate to call if you have any questions. You two have a good day!_

"Thanks! You too." Cory smiled, pulling up a chair and grinning widely at Lea Michele. "Hey you."

"Heeey..." The little brunette blinked, sleepily surveying her surroundings. "They just pulled my teeth."

"Yeah, they did." Cory chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Do you feel funny?"

Lea seemed to contemplate this and he watched her furrow her brow, sticking her tongue out to run it across her full lips. "I'm numb."

"Yeah, it'll go away. Come on, let's go back home and you can sleep this off. You're a little loopy!" The drummer laughed, patting her back and helping her off of the seat.

The check-out and walk to the car was spacey. Lea stayed fairly quiet except for an unexpected (and joyful sounding) "Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" that she emitted halfway to the car. She buckled herself in and Cory made his way to the driver's seat as the duo headed back to the West Village apartment.

"I'm so drunk." Lea laughed, immediately frowning and putting a hand to her head. She slid her fingers down her face and squeezed her lips as her brown eyes closed.

"You're not drunk, babe. It's the laughing gas and you'll be fine. Just relax, deal?" A quick kiss was pecked to her cheek and Cory parked the car, walking her up to the room. "How about you get some rest and sleep this kookiness off, huh? You'll feel better, I promise! I'm gonna go out and grab your pain medicine and then I'll bring dinner back in a few hours!"

Once Lea was settled on the couch, Cory tossed a blanket over her and left the care and cuddling to the two affection-hungry cats who had immediately hopped onto the short woman's lap.

* * *

><p>"Hey! I come baring drugs and sushi! And ice-cream! The soy kind!" Cory announced proudly, setting the bags on the kitchen counter and making his way into the living room. "You're awake! How ya feelin?"<p>

"Hey, not so hot." Lea admitted, brushing a hand through her now messy bun. "I woke up sore right here and here..." She tenderly touched each side of her jaw, petting Sheila and then standing up to stretch. "You brought dinner? That's so sweeeeet! I would smile wider but my face hurts."

"Yeah! I thought we could mash up the sushi and yeah! Hopefully that'll work, it's not a problem!" Cory smiled. "You kind of look like a chipmunk. Wow."

The petite diva hurried over to the nearest mirror at the news and frowned at the reflection. "Oh noooooo! My cheeks are huuuuge! Oh my god...Put that camera away, Cory! No." Lea scolded with a firm wave of her finger. "No photography."

"How about flash photography?"

Cory watched his girlfriend roll her eyes and move past him to open her medication. "I'm joking! You look cute, I like this look on you. Chipmunkery suits you."

"Chipmunkery?" Lea tried not to smile (which probably wasn't hard) and filled her glass with water to pop the few pain pills.

"Come on, it's not like I can tweet it! This is for my personal stash."

"Seriously, Cory. Don't take a picture. And you make it sound like you're adding my chipmunk picture to a porn collection."

The tall man playfully walked over and twisted his lips into a silly dimpled grin, setting his chin down on her shoulder. "Just my collection of you."

Lea swatted his hand away and grabbed the soy ice-cream and a spoon, making her way back to the sofa.

Cory followed and plopped down beside her, stealing the spoon as soon as she opened the tub. He snatched the first bite and scooped up another spoonful to feed to her. "Let's see those pearly whites. Open..."

When she did as he commanded, she nodded in delight and winced after a few seconds. "Uuuughh, this hurts..." Lea groaned, leaning her head back against the sofa. "I'm just going to wait for my meds to kick in and then I'm going to catch up on all my TV shows! My kind of productive-unproductive day."

"Sounds like a plan." The 'Glee' actor nodded and wrapped an arm around the starlet, pulling her close and placing a soft kiss on her temple. "Just enjoy your fancy vegan ice-cream, beautiful chipmunk."


End file.
